Tarmiel
is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. He is also one of the commanders of Stigma, alongside Ludoshel and Sariel. Appearance Tarmiel is a tall, muscular man that has three heads and six small pairs of angelic wings protruding from his back. He wears a toga with robes adorned on his body and had a symbol of the Goddess Clan. Personality Tarmiel is very confident in his abilities, stating that he would defeat the Ten Commandments within ten seconds in his bet with Sariel who bets within five minutes. He speaks in a polite, yet mocking manner, and seems to like toying with his opponents. Unsurprisingly, he also looks down on the Demon Clan. He has also been shown to have a kinder side as well. When Elizabeth explained her wish to coexist with the Demon Clan, Tarmiel was willing to go against Ludoshel's orders and aid her in returning Derieri and Monspeet to their original forms. History Memories of the Holy War arc Tarmiel appeared 3,000 years ago during the Holy War. After Ludoshel's plan to bait out the Ten Commandments was a success, he arrived along with Sariel and declared their intentions of wiping out the Demon Clan members present. Betting ten seconds with his fellow Archangel, Tarmiel combined his Ark together with Sariel's own that decimated the entire Demon army sans the five Commandments who managed to survive. He then engaged in combat against an enraged Derieri who used 54 blows of her Combo Star and was seemingly battered to near pulp before revealing to be completely unharmed. Then the Archangel gets sliced in half by Galand who joined the fray and recovered once again, as he felt amused of their attempts to kill him. As the two Commandments were about to strike together, Tamriel readies himself for a counterattack. Two of his faces block the attacks of Derieri and Galand and finally he throws his Ark against Galand. There Tarmiel receives an attack from Monspeet that pierces his head. After healing at the arrival of Ludoshel, Derieri and Monspeet assume their Indura Transformation. Ludoshel orders Sariel and Tarmiel to leave, but Monspeet manages to catch him and injure them severely. After healing themselves, the two Archangels precended Elizabeth's difficulties in her attempt to save Derieri and Monspeet from their transformation. Ludoshel orders them to eliminate the Commandments, but upon hearing Elizabeth's will when they claim that the Demon Clan are their enemies, Sariel and Tarmiel decide to give her their powers to save Derieri and Monspeet. Plot Prelude to the New Holy War arc Tarmiel appears again manifestating himself from within Arbus' staff, taking over his body in the process, saving and healing some Holy Knights from the hands of a demon attack. He then go to Liones along with Ludoshel and Sariel in order to form an alliance between the Goddess Clan, the Sins, and the Holy Knights of Liones. After the official formation of the alliance against the Demon Clan, the Archangels lead a banquet with all the knights, showing furious when Hendrickson asks about the missing fourth Arcangel. Tarmiel drinks throughout the night, being surprised by the effects of alcohol on his human body. Current arc During the meeting to decide the battle strategy for the Holy War, both Sariel and Tarmiel are surprised to recognize Mael's Grace within Escanor. Tarmiel informs that the Fairy Clan and the Giant Clan will send their own armies to support them in battle. When Ludoshel recalls that Elizabeth is not part of the Assault Squad to avoid confronting Meliodas, both Sariel and Tarmiel defend her by stating that they need Elizabeth on the battlefield Abilities and Equipment As one of the Four Archangels, Tarmiel is extremely powerful. Like all members of the Goddess Clan, he has a pair of wings that grants him the ability of flight. He was confident that he could eliminate the Ten Commandments within ten seconds. Tarmiel possesses immense levels of endurance and regeneration, as he was able to take 54 of Derieri's Combo Star hits only to be unfazed by her assault, as well as survive being cut in half by Galand like nothing happened to him at all and continued fighting both Commandments at once. He was also capable of recovering from an attack from Monspeet in his Indura form. His other two heads are also capable of using Ark, making flanking maneuvers almost completely useless against him. Abilities * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Grace Tarmiel has been bestowed a grace by the Supreme Deity known as |Taikai}}. Battles Memories of the Holy War arc *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive Current arc *Sariel & Tarmiel vs. Estarossa: References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Four Archangels